Ladybug Nutcracker
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Once there was a young Prince who was cast out of his home with a spell set upon him. Now he needs the help of a girl named Marinette to help him find the one person who might just be able to undo the spell and get his kingdom back - Ladybug
1. Prolouge

Once, long ago in the Land of Sweets, there was a prince who to be honest, didn't want to be a prince.

 _'Too much work and responsibilities... It's boring!'_ he would often say and then sneak off with his friends to have fun.

One day the king got sick, so sick that he appointed his brother, to be king until the Prince came of age in a few years.

Not long after this announcement was made, the king dies and brother took over the land, cast the Prince out of his own home, and put a spell on him so no one would even think that he was the Prince.

Knowing he would need help to get his kingdom back, the Prince went in search for some, along the way hearing a story about a fairy who had the power to undo all of the brother's magic.

Determined to find her the Prince went looking coming to a cave with a door to a world where there was no magic, so as soon as he stepped foot into it, he became as stiff as if he was a statue.

However every Christmas Eve he would come to life and continued his search having a feeling this year, would finally be the one where he finds his Ladybug.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gifts

**10 years later**

Marinette was helping her parents set up the bakery for Christmas by decorating the mini tree they had in the corner.

"Don't forget the cookies sweetie," her mother said coming over with some gingerbread men.

"Why? Dad's just going to take them off and eat all of them." Marinette said smirking as a _'Oi!'_ came from her father who was in the kitchen called out.

"Well you're not any better Marinette," Tom, her father, said coming out "Who was it who nibbled on all the Halloween cookies ay?"

"I was testing them to see if they were alright to give to the kids." Marinette said eyes wide and innocent.

Just then the doorbell rang and Marinette went to answer it.

"Grandma?" she said surprised, hugging her.

"Mom?"

"Gina?"

"Hello everyone," she said hugging everybody "I've come to celebrate Christmas with you."

"Oh where have you been this time?" Marinette asked excited "I want to hear all about it."

"Well, let's see..." Gina said thinking "I met an emperor. I sailed on a yacht. I had my first rickshaw ride. And I hiked the Great Wall of China."

"Mom, please, Marinette's head is already so full she's starting to lower her grades in school. Your stories won't help." Tom said carefully decorating a gingerbread house roof.

"Now Tom, Marinette deserves to have some fun in her life, not just school." Gina said waving off her son's words.

Tom was about to say something else when the bell to the shop chimed saying they had customers.

Marinette went back to the shop to help her mother as Gina went to put her bags in the guest room upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later the last customer was gone and the shop was closed.

After dinner Gina was telling Marinette another of her stories.

"And then he bowed and asked be to dance," she said sighing gently.

"Did you?" Marinette asked amazed.

"I couldn't say _'No'_ to the king," Gina said smiling "So I curtsied and let him lead me onto the dance floor, being very careful where I placed my feet. I believe I did step on his feet a few times but he didn't act as though he cared."

"You must have felt like a princess," Marinette said in wonder "I wish I could have been there."

Looking around to check they were alone Gina whispered "Maybe next time you can come with me."

"Really?" Marinette asked swelling up with excitement but then deflated it as she remembered something. "Mama and Papa would never allow it though. Well at least not until I'm done with school."

"Well I don't suppose they will say no to these," Gina said going to get a couple of presents handing them both to Marinette.

The first was a golden locket in the shape of a ladybug with tiny diamond studs as its spots.

The second was an old fashioned nutcracker in the form of a blonde boy who was dressed up as a cat, with the tail as the thing you used to move the jaw to crack the nuts.

"They're wonderful," Marinette smiled hugging her grandmother "Thank you Nona!"

"Now be careful with him Marinette," Gina said patting Marinette's head "He might look strange, but inside beats the heart of a prince."

Marinette wasn't sure if she believed this story but said that she would look after him.

o0o

That night, Marinette fell asleep on the sofa in the living room hugging her new nutcracker.

"We should move her to her room," Tom whispered going to move her.

"And wake her up from a wonderful dream?" Sabine said stopping him "No let her sleep dear. Gina's right Tom, Marinette's not a child anymore, she deserves a chance to follow her dreams."

"She needs to start doing better at school," Tom said going to switch off a light "How else does she expect to get anywhere in the world?"

"You mean you want her to leave us?" Sabine asked smirking a little to Tom's blank look.

"That's not what I meant," he said sighing, seeing a clock on the wall "Come on lets head up to bed."

Placing a blanket over Marinette, Sabine gently moved the nutcracker to the table so Marinette wouldn't get hurt during the night, and then left the room.

Neither of them noticing a twinkle in the nutcracker's eye as they left.


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Magic

It was nearing midnight as Marinette, who was still asleep on the sofa rolled over, her arm falling down the side.

The old clock on the wall which had a carved owl sitting on top showed the room it was now midnight, to which the owl opened her eyes watching the room as the magic of the holiday went around the room, bringing the nutcracker to life and creating a small door in the wall where loads of small people dressed as knights came out.

"This year I will get you Hawkmoth!" the nutcracker said pulling out his weapon and charging head first into the fight.

Because of the noise Marinette woke up and looked around.

"Nutcracker?" she asked not finding him next to her where he should be.

Hearing munching, Marinette looked up to see a tiny knight eating one of the cookies.

"Hey get away from there!" she said waving her hand to make it go away, but he just slipped off the arm of the sofa.

Looking around the room Marinette saw more tiny knights and her nutcracker, brought to life fighting them.

"Back off you traitors!" he yelled using his staff and kicking at them, making them fall down from the pile of presents that were under the tree.

"I must be dreaming..." she said trying to wake herself up as a very important tiny person came out of the door wearing a crown and holding a sceptre.

The fighting stopped as this man moved towards the nutcracker.

"Even as a nutcracker, you are the most annoying person I have ever met, Chat Noir!" he said to the wooden cat boy.

"And that's what I will be until you are gone!" Chat Noir said kicking over a book shaped present on top of this wicked looking man squashing him flat.

Just as Chat Noir was about to jump down to fight him, another knight caught his tail making him fall and land on his arm breaking it.

Gritting his teeth Chat Noir kicked this knight away and started fighting the other man who had gotten out from under the book, fighting him one handed.

Because of this, Chat Noir was a little off balance so when Hawkmoth slashed at him just right, Chat was disarmed from his weapon and shoved to the floor.

Seeing her nutcracker was in trouble Marinette looked around for something that could trap this man.

"It's time I turned you into something more useful..." Hawkmoth said changing his sceptre into an axe "Like fire wood!"

Just as he was about to take strike at Chat Noir, Marinette came up behind him with a vase she had turned upside down.

"Not in my house," she said firmly.

Hawkmoth turned around to see the human girl, this allowing Chat Noir to get up and retrieve his staff.

Swiping his sceptre back into its original shape, Hawkmoth grinned as he said: "Meddling human towering tall. Let my sceptre shrink you small."

"Look out!" Chat Noir called out, but it was too late.

With a flash of purple light Marinette saw everything around her getting bigger until she was the same size as the person in front of her.

"This... is not good," Marinette said backing away nervously.

"Not so fearless now, hmm?" Hawkmoth said slowly walking towards Marinette.

Suddenly a toy wooden cart, with Chat Noir riding it, came and knocked Hawkmoth over sending him flying a little.

Jumping down and pulling his staff out, Chat was about to start to fight Hawkmoth again, when two knights blocked his way and pointed their weapons at him.

"Can you make it up to the mantle?" Chat asked Marinette while fighting the knights, knocking their weapons out of their hands.

Marinette looked up at how high it was. "There is no way –" she began but then spotted more knights coming "- I'm staying down here."

With that she ran to the fire place and started to climb the line of fake evergreen decorations.

Except... rope-climbing had never been her best sport-skill in P.E.

While she was slowly making her way up the line, she looked to check how Chat Noir was doing in fighting one of the knights, seeing a second one sneaking up on him from behind and seeing his arm was still broken.

Chat had just disarmed the first knight when he heard the second and span around to block the attack.

Seeing more coming, Chat pushed the second knight away slowly backing up towards the fire-grid feeling the heat from the embers on his back.

Looking up Chat got an idea. Using his good arm, he placed his staff into the grid a little higher than he was and jumped up, holding onto it as he kicked the first line of knights away, but once they were gone he found he was stuck.

"You've got nowhere to run, Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth said smiling wickedly his sceptre an axe again.

Chat tried to pull his staff out of the fire grid but it was wedged in tight.

Seeing his chance, Hawkmoth swiped his axe at Chat Noir, but the boy sung himself away and then leaped over the villain landing on his feet and spinning around, now weaponless, slowly backing up away from him.

"You're not going to get away from me this time..." Hawkmoth said quietly a pleased look on his face. "Unless of course you'd like to feed the fire." he said using his axe to point towards the last burning log in the fireplace.

Looking around for a solution, Chat Noir jumped up onto the fire-grid and started to climb it going slower than he normally would thanks to his arm.

Up from where she was, Marinette was watching all of this and gasped when Hawkmoth took a swing at the wooden cat-boy.

"Nutcracker!" she said afraid for him.

Finally reaching the top, Chat Noir edged to the opposite side to Marinette and jumped onto a bulbul that was hanging onto it.

Marinette sighed in relief thinking he was safe, but then saw Hawkmoth jump onto the pile of wood next to the fire place and changed his axe into a already armed cross bow and slowly take aim...


	4. Chapter 3: Setting off

Chat Noir was trying, and unfortunately failing, to climb up on top of the bulbul so he could climb higher up the decoration and get to safety.

He knew he had to make it or else Hawkmoth would fire that thing and he'd be dead!

Finally Hawkmoth took his shot and fired breaking the decoration Chat had been on not two seconds before. But seeing the arrow coming and that he wasn't going to make it, he had let go dropping down to the one below it holding on by his good arm's hand, legs kicking a little.

Snarling, Hawkmoth started to take aim again.

"Hey!" Marinette called out towards Hawkmoth to get him to be distracted from what he was doing "Up here!"

With that she slipped off one of her slip-on shoes and kicked it towards Hawkmoth hitting its mark on top of his head knocking him out.

As one, the knights gasped and ran over to collect him and his crossbow, before retreating back into the little door.

Once they were gone, Marinette sighed and was about to start to climb back down when the line became unhooked and started to fall.

"Look out!" she called as she was being swung towards Chat Noir, who saw her coming and gasped bracing for impact.

They hit each other and the momentum flung them on top of a soft cushion that was lying on the floor.

Catching their breaths, Chat got up first and held out his good arm and said "Thank you for saving my life."

"And you for saving me," Marinette said smiling gently, before taking a look at Chat's broken arm. Looking around she saw some ribbon left over from present wrapping the day before and made him a temporary sling.

"And thanks for your nursing skills," Chat said blushing a little although it was hard to tell under his mask.

"I'm a baby sitter to a five year old. I need to know the basics of first-aid" Marinette said finishing up asking if it was alright. "Sorry, it's the best I can do while I'm this size."

"It's ok the magic of my home – land will make it better when I get there," Chat said as he went to pull his staff out of the fire-grid and attach it back to his belt.

Nodding in unsure understanding, Marinette looked around not believing how big everything was.

"This has to be a dream."

"I'm afraid it's all too real," Chat said, moving towards the little door "And I have to return home to the Land of Sweets while I have a chance."

"Well then can you change me back before you do?" Marinette asked making him stop and look at her "Remember... I used to be taller."

"I'm afraid the only person who can reverse a spell cast upon someone by Hawkmoth is Ladybug," Chat Noir said calmly as though he had said this loads of times before.

"Ladybug?" Marinette asked confused never hearing of this person.

"Yes," Chat Noir said "I've been trying to find her since Hawkmoth used his magic to change me into a nutcracker."

"So you weren't always a nutcracker." Marinette asked trying to understand.

"No."

Just then the two heard hooting and turned to see the owl from the clock come down to meet them.

Surprised at this Marinette ran to the safety of under the sofa, and Chat got out his staff just in case.

"Prehaps I can help," she said calmly folding up her wings "You will find Ladybug on an island across the Sea of Storms," she said when Marinette came out to stand next to Chat Noir.

"But it's impossible to cross the Sea of Storms," Chat said putting his staff away.

"Nothing is impossible" the owl said "And if do go and try, you will have a better chance finding her, than if you never try find her at all."

Thinking about this Chat nodded in thanks and started to head for the little door. When he didn't hear Marinette behind him he stopped turned and asked "Well you coming?"

"Me? With you? In there?" Marinette asked trying to make sure she understood the question. "I don't think so."

"Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a mouse." the owl said trying to tempt her to go.

"But how will I get back?" Marinette asked backing up in surprise as the owl landed in front of her asking to look at the locket around the girls neck.

The owl took it in her talons and with a red light that shone from it looked it over again before giving it back.

"After you have found Ladybug, open the locket and you'll return home your normal size." the owl said.

"But..." Marinette started to say but the owl had already gone back to her position on top of the clock.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Marinette put the locket back on around her neck, retrieved her shoe she had kicked at Hawkmoth and then went to join Chat Noir at the door.

"You ready?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"Not really," she said honestly "But if it's the only way, then yes."

She took his hand and the set off, the door closing behind them and then vanishing.


	5. Chapter 4: Land of Snow

**AN: To everyone questioning/calling out to me about this...**

 **YES! Yes this is set on** _Barbie in the Nutcracker_ **because that's what i'm using to write it.**

 **As it goes further in hopefully i will change it up a bit.**

* * *

Marinette was humming quietly so she wouldn't be scared, really glad that it seemed that Chat Noir could see in the dark, because that was all there was.

Complete darkness.

And a draft coming from somewhere in front of them.

"You ok Marinette?" Chat asked after a bit.

"Not really, I'm afraid of the dark," she admitted feeling Chat grip her hand a little more.

"It's ok, I'll be here to keep you safe," he said sounding as if he just went into a heroic pose.

"And that's meant to comfort me?" Marinette said grinning, and laughing as she felt Chat get bumped out at those words.

After walking a little more they saw a light.

Together they run towards it but then the floor gave way making them slide down it and come out in an ice cave that had about 10 feet of snow in it.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked shivering a little.

"Ugh... Must have taken a wrong turn back there," Chat said sitting up, his broken arm fixed like he said it would be now the magic of this land was here to mend it. "Now where did my staff go?"

Seeing it Marinette called "Here let me give you a hand."

She picked it up and attached to the staff was Chat's other hand and forearm.

"Hm, I wasn't one to think of you as being one for puns Princess," he said taking it, thanking her and reattaching it.

"I'm not," she said pouting a little then looked around as she heard giggling "Who's there?" she asked.

In answer a small ball of red light came to see them and poofed itself into a strange looking creature that made Marinette scream and trip backwards into the snow.

"Agh! It's a giant bug! A mouse? A Bug-Mouse!"

"It ok," Chat said trying to calm her down and not laugh at the same time "It's just a Kwami."

"Hello," the little red creature with two antennas, a black hexagon on her forehead and icicle diamonds as her tail, said cheerily

"Agh!" Marinette screamed again, again tripping over herself to try and get away from this thing.

"Are you ok?" the Kwami said curios on who this person was.

"I'm sure she's fine," Chat said looking around "Little Kwami which way is the way to the Land of Sweets?"

"I can show you! My name's Tikki. Come on!" she said grabbing Marinette's sleeve and tugging on it, but the girl didn't want to move.

After pulling with all her might, Tikki accidentally tumbled away and into Chat Noir's chest damaging her almost invisible wings meaning she couldn't fly.

"Hey!" she called up to Chat from his hand, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but you should have been more careful." Chat Noir said not minding he was being told of by a creature that was six inches tall.

Finally getting over her fear of the giant-bug/mouse Marinette came over and offered Tikki to jump into her own hand.

"Here, we'll fix this right up..." she said gently undoing the damage to the Kwami's wing.

When it was done, Tikki tested it cheering.

"The exit's over there, come on!" she said and whizzed off, Marinette and Chat Noir doing their best to keep up with her.

o0o

At last they come to a wall of ice.

Pulling out his staff, Chat dried breaking it but it was too strong.

"Ugh, there made of solid ice," he said looking up at them. "Maybe if we made a fire..." he thought but then shook his head.

Where were they going to get things to make a fire that weren't him in this place.

"Or you could ask for help!" a new more raspy voice than Tikki's called out as a black ball of light came towards them this time, this time poofing into a black cat with bright green eyes, a whisker on each cheek, and his head a tail, and ice-diamonds on his forehead. "Right Sugarcube?" the cat asked looking over at Tikki.

"Plagg I told you not to call me that!" she said sounding annoyed "You don't hear me calling you Stinky-Sock in front of the others do you?"

"No. But you should." Plagg said smiling "That would be delightful Sugarcube."

"So I take it you know each other?" Marinette asked making Plagg look up at her.

"Of course we know each other," he said smiling as he circled her wondering who this person was "But I don't know you."

"Oh um, I'm Marinette," she said bowing a little as her mother had taught her to due to her Chinese heritage.

"You smell like bread," Plagg said happily "I like you! You got any on you?"

"Plagg stop thinking with your stomach and go get the others!" Tikki said in annoyance from beside Chat Noir.

"Ok..." Plagg said flying away.

"Others?" Chat asked knowing that there were more, but he didn't expect there to be more here, Kwami's as far as he knew liked warmer climates.

"Our friends," Tikki explained happily pointing them out as a few more Kwamis came along soon joining them in a line and aiming at the wall.

"Step back," one that looked kind of like a polar bear said.

Chat Noir and Marinette got to a safe distance away and watched as they all built up a small ball out power and aimed it at the wall.

Within 10 seconds there was a hole, large enough for Marinette and Chat to walk though.

"Thank you," Marinette said smiling up at them all of them leaving but Plagg and Tikki.

"So where you two lovebirdies heading?" Plagg asked smirking.

"We are going to the Land of Sweets to try to defeat Hawkmoth," Chat Noir said, the answer nearly making Plagg fall out of the air.

"You can't be series!" he said laughing "A tree-stump and a human girl?!"

"Plagg! Stop it!" Tikki said shooting a few short ice blasts at him, which he dodged.

"Oh you have to let us come with you!" he said coming to himself "This is something I cannot miss!"

"But won't you be... unhappy if we go somewhere warmer?" Marinette asked confused.

"What makes you say that?" Tikki asks.

"Well just, you live here so don't you prefer the cold to warmth?" she said.

"Kwami's can live wherever they want, all they need is to be in the right form to fit that environment." Tikki said closing her eyes and turning into a different form that was still her, but her tail was now red spikes, and the spot on her head was circler.

Plagg then closed his eyes and he lost the ice on his forehead.

"See?" he said "Now come on I'm starving!"

With that he whizzed through the hole getting eye-rolls from everyone who soon followed at a more slower pace.


	6. Chapter 5 The Fox

On the other side of the tunnel, Marinette, Chat Noir, Tikki, and Plagg, who had gone off to look for food, came out near the top of a mountain overlooking the whole land.

Marinette looked around with amazement and wide eyes.

"Welcome to the Land of Sweets," Chat Noir said proudly.

"It's beautiful," Marinette said using all her senses to try to remember this place "The snow isn't even cold," she said kneeling down and picking some up to test it, sneakily forming it into a snow ball.

"The trees smell like peppermint," she continued walking a little bit away from Chat.

"And I've never seen a sky so blue," she looked up causing Chat to look up as well and then...

*SPLAT!*

"Hey!" Chat said brushing the snow away from his face hearing laughter from this girl and the Kwami's.

Pouting, Chat Noir made a snowball as well and took aim at Marinette.

Quickly she ducked behind a large boulder meaning he missed.

After a mini warm-snowball fight, Chat Noir looked over the landscape, sighed, and said in an almost sad voice "Soon all of this will just be a memory if Hawkmoth has is way."

"Well then boy you better hope he doesn't," Plagg said coming back and gobbling on a candy-cane.

"You know you could be a little more cheery, right Plagg?" Tikki said as they all set off down the mountain and into the forest.

"I know." Plagg said smirking, showing his fangs a little "I just choose not to."

"And you're sure Ladybug can help?" Marinette asked Chat, not wanting to go on a wild-goose-chase only to find that this person can't do anything.

"She's our only chance of defeating him," Chat said firmly.

As they went further into the forest, none of them noticed a sneaky looking fox that was listening into their conversation, and watching them.

"Hmm... interesting," she said sneakily changing her form to be a bird and then flew towards the castle.

o0o

At the castle, which had a knight in black armor at every door, the bird flew through the window of the library where she landed and changed into a girl who looked like a fox herself due to what she was wearing, with long brown hair done up in three pony-tails, green eyes, and cruel look on her face.

At the table, Hawkmoth was looking at a few maps, trying to work out where the citizens of the land who had gotten away from him were hiding, so he could capture them.

Seeing the girl out the corner of his eye he said, "Well? What news do you bring?"

"Oh I wish I could remember sir," she said being all dramatic, getting on her knees "But you know how bad my memory is, and that using my powers only make it worse. If only there was some way I could remember..." she said looking over at the sacks of gold beside him.

"UGH! Volpina, you insolent little pest! I should turn you into a... ceiling fan!" Hawkmoth said, his temper rising.

"That would be a shame..." she said slowly getting up "Because then I wouldn't be able to tell you the juicy bit of gossip I might or might not have just over heard."

Growling and rolling his eyes, Hawkmoth grabbed a small bag of gold and threw it at her.

Quickly looking excited Lila reached out and grabbed it, weighed it in her hand and nodded, putting it away.

"Thank you very much your most royal majesty, this has helped me remember so much" Volpina said bowing to Hawkmoth "And may I say you're looking extra handsome tonight sire?"

Tired of her tricks Hawkmoth stayed quiet, but grabbed his scepter and made the end glow a bit, and glared at her to remind her, what she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

"Right. Well for starters, Chat Noir is back," Volpina began counting on her fingers "And he's got two Kwami's and some girl with him – not sure where she came from." she said for once being truthful.

"I do..." Hawkmoth said rubbing the bump on his head where Marinette's shoe had hit him, making him wince as it was still tender.

"Now here's the juicy part," Volpina said using all her powers of foolery to not show she was nervous "They're looking for someone called _'Ladybug'_ who can... supposedly... defeat... you."

At this Hawkmoth blinked in confusion and looked over at her wondering if he heard that correctly.

"According to Chat Noir," Volpina said quickly.

"Ladybug?" Hawkmoth questioned "I've never heard of anyone being called _'Ladybug'_."

Thinking, Hawkmoth pointed to a guard who was lazing about a little, but suddenly stood to attention "Bring me the Royal Registry. And bring me... Chat Noir."

Nodding hurriedly, the guard set off to do what Hawkmoth wanted him to do.


	7. Chapter 6: The Gingerbread Village

Seeing a road up ahead Marinette and Chat Noir, the Kwami's next to them, followed it to a small village where a light fog was in the air.

The village looked abandoned and nearly every house was either destroyed or had bit such as roofs missing.

"It's what's left of the Gingerbread Village," Chat explained to answer Marinette's unspoken question.

"Look what I found," Tikki called from the left where lying in the snow were two dolls one dressed in pink and one dressed in blue.

"They must have belonged to some little girls who lived here," Marinette said carefully picking them up, seeing the one in blue was damaged a little.

"I didn't realize things had gotten so bad," Chat Noir said gripping his fists a little.

"Hey it's not your fault," Plagg said stuffing his mouth with a couple of gumdrops "It's Hawkmoth's doing and his stupid knights."

Marinette was about to ask something when a call from a horse a little further into the village caught everyone's attention and they went over to see a golden furred mare, with a brown mane and tail.

"Steady," Marinette said gently, slowly raising her hand and offering it towards the horse "We won't hurt you..."

"I wonder who she belongs to. Why is she hitched up to a sleigh?" Tikki said looking around but not seeing anyone. "And why is she still here when everyone else is gone?"

"Maybe they're not all gone," Plagg suggested flying a little higher to see if there was anyone else here.

Seeing two little girls hiding behind a house, he was about to say something when – they started throwing snowballs at Marinette and Chat Noir.

"Hey!" Marinette cried in surprise spinning around, still holding onto the dolls.

"It's an ambush!" Chat said getting hit as well quickly pulling Marinette down behind the fence of the mare's paddock.

"Not it's not," Plagg said laughing a little "It's just two little girls. Hey!" he cried as he was hit and the weight of the snow ball made him fall to the ground.

"With very good aim," Tikki said not caring that her fellow Kwami had just been hit.

Taking a peek over the fence, Marinette saw two little girls with matching outfits and hair styles, except one was wearing pink and one was wearing blue.

Thinking Marinette picked up the dolls and held them up for the children to see.

"Wait we found these," she called slowly coming out and a little closer to them "Are they yours?"

The girls stopped firing for a little bit and took a look at the dolls.

"Daisy!/Poppy!" they called out together running to get their beloved dolls back.

"Ella?! Etta?!" an new new voice called out making the little girls look up to see who could only be their big sister coming over to then with firewood in her arms, a little fox Kwami hovering next to her.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden," she said aiming this at the girls "That was the deal we made to let you come back here with me."

"We're sorry Alya," they said together.

"It's our fault Miss," Chat Noir said addressing her.

"Oh?" Alya said stepping in front of her siblings.

"Yes," Marinette said confident that this girl wouldn't hurt them "We found their dolls and then this mare and I guess they thought we were harming her."

"What happened here?" Tikki asked wondering, Plagg still downed by the snowball.

"A few days ago, the Twins and I went out with Maple," she addressed the horse "To get some black-berries."

"Mama was going to make a pie!" Etta said excited, but then looked sad as she remembered what happened next.

"Yes, she was," Alya said agreeing, but when we got back, everything and everyone was gone."

"So where have you been staying if this was a few days ago?" Chat asked slowly so not to seem as if he was a spy for Hawkmoth.

"In the woods," Ella answered before Alya could stop her, pointing towards the forest "A few of our neighbors made it out fast enough and found a camp set up by other people who lost their homes because of the big-nosed-bully."

"Ella," Alya said sternly placing the firewood in the back of the sleigh.

"To be fair Alya," Marinette said standing up for Ella "He does indeed have a very big nose."

"Wait you met him?" Alya asked looking to Marinette.

"Met him?" Plagg asked finally out and hovering next to Chat Noir "From how I understand it, he invaded Marinette's home to get at Chat Noir and then shrank her to the size she is now."

"Really?" Alya asked amazed, getting nods from Marinette who was asking to see Ella's doll.

Slowly Ella handed Daisy over, a nervous look on her face.

Thinking Marinette took a look at the damage part of the doll.

"By any chance do you have a sewing needle and some blue thread in there, Alya?" she asked smiling gently.

Nodding Alya pulled some out.

"The blue's not quite the same color as the rest of her but it will do for now." Marinette said more to herself than anyone else and started to carefully stitch Daisy back up again.

After a few minutes Marinette asked for some scissors, which Alya handed to her, cut the thread, and gave the doll back to Ella.

Excited Ella took her and hugged her tightly "Thank you Marinette!" she said hugging her now and catching Marinette by surprise.

"Um... You're welcome?" she said gently patting the little girl on her head.

"Getting back to here and now," Alya said pleased that her sister was happy but still a little upset as she looked around the village "This is all Prince Adrien's fault."

"Who's Prince Adrien?" Marinette asked having not heard of this person yet.

"He was the son of the King who ruled here before Hawkmoth did," Chat Noir explained "His father got sick while Adrien was still a stupid irresponsible teenager, so he left his crown and scepter his brother until Adrien came of age."

"Hawkmoth." Marinette said guessing "And let me guess, he found he liked being king. But what happened to Prince Adrien?"

"Don't know don't care," Alya said lifting Ella and Etta into the sleigh "In my opinion, we're better off without him. Well," she said clapping her hands of invisible dirt "That's us done with here, time to get back to the camp."

She climbed into the driver's seat and looked at Marinette and Chat "If you like you can come along as well. Just don't eat everything before we get back to the forest." she said this glaring mostly at Plagg and the fox Kwami.

"Alya would you think that _I_ your best non-human friend would do something like that?" she asked sounding offended.

"Yes Trixx I do."

With that Marinette, Chat Noir, Tikki, and Plagg got into the sleigh as well and they took off towards the woods.


	8. Chapter 7: 'Are we there yet'

It was a long way to this 'camp in the woods' and Plagg was making it even longer by just being himself.

"Are we there yet?" Plagg asked innocently as they were passing the last building of the village.

"No." Chat said in friendly reply.

As they climbed a hill Plagg spoke up again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Marinette said thinking this is going to get old really fast, but looked to the Twins and saw they were laughing a little.

As they reached the bottom of the other side of the hill he asked again.

"Ok... Are we there yet?"

"No..." Alya answered this time not sure why she invited this annoying blob of fur.

As Alya guided Maple into the start of the trees of the forest...

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Chat said starting to get really annoyed.

The twins still finding this funny and trying to keep their laughs quiet.

"Are we there yet?" Plagg asked again innocently.

"Yes," Alya said pulling the reigns, got up and turning around to face Plagg.

"Really?"

"NO! And the longer you keep asking that the longer I will keep going round in cycles! This is supposed to be a 'secret camp' and Hawkmoth has spies everywhere and you voice is so loud and whiny that I have no doubt that they can hear it! So shut up and we will get there sooner! Got it?"

Everyone was quiet and looking to Plagg for his reply, the Twins hugging their dolls and Marinette, not liking seeing Alya like this.

Alya slowly turned around, sat down again and then grabbed and flicked the reigns a little.

After a minute, Tikki seeing Plagg was going to ask that question again, grabbed a large gumdrop and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Plagg stop talking..." she said glaring at him.

"But this is taking forever Sugarcube," he said after pulling the sweet out of his jaw "And I'm just so bored."

"Well," Chat said in a sarcastic-thinking voice "Find a way to entertain yourself."

With that everyone calmed down and looked around, the feeling in the sleigh returning to calm...

For about five seconds before Plagg got an idea.

" _Pop_ "

Chat Noir groaned as he knew he would be the one to blame for this.

" _Pop_ "

Alya started to grip the reigns a little tighter sighing as for the umpteenth time she lead Maple along the path that would circle the woods.

" _Pop_ "

"Plagg, for five minutes..." Marinette asked trying to be calm, and nice, used to a certain amount of annoyances thanks to her babysitting, but this was getting too much. "Can you please not be yourself? For five minutes!"

Sighing she reached for a cookie to eat to calm herself down when...

" _Pop_ "

"AGH!" Chat Noir said grabbing the Kwami and looking around before stuffing him into a small draw in the side of the sleigh. "Are we there yet?" he asked after a few minutes after doing this."

"In a way," Alya said pulling Maple to a halt and looking through a telescope seeing something wasn't quite right up ahead.

"What do you mean, Alya?" Marinette asked gently waking up Etta who had fallen asleep.

Alya passed her the telescope.

Looking though it, she could see a few knights with large wagons with bits of gingerbread buildings inside them.

"With them up ahead, we can't go any further until they're gone." Alya explained, and the forest is unsafe to travel though by night. So we will have to make our own camp here."

She got off the sleigh and started to look for a safe non-visible place to set up camp.

"Thanks a lot Plagg..." Tikki said glaring at where she felt Plagg was – amongst the food.

"You're welcome Tikki!" he said giving a small belch.

"Tik? Why exactly do you put up with him?" Trixx asked her sister Kwami a bit put off that she wouldn't have her bed to sleep in because of this cat.

"I honestly don't know, Trixx," Tikki said sighing before flying over to Marinette to see if she can help with setting up camp.

o0o

As the girls did this, Chat Noir went to the top of the hill to keep an eye on the knights, staff in hand if need be, gripping it hard in anger as he watched them.

He was about to try and do a stupid thing and attack them to get his anger of how frustrating the day had been when he heard Maple cry out.

Looking around he spotted two more knights, tugging at her reigns trying to make her come with them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alya called as she came running over to them and started attacking them.

"Alya! What are you doing?!" Marinette asked from where she was the Twins behind her.

"Getting my revenge on these tin-cans!" Alya answered kicking one where it hurts making him fall to his knees and using her elbow to knock the other one out by hitting him in the face.

Chat Noir quickly joined them and pointed his staff at them ready to strike in case them came around too soon.

"Everyone back in the sleigh," he ordered.

But just as they were about to, more knights appeared brought over here by the commotion of Alya fighting their fellow members.

Scared, Maple ran off, knocking a couple knights over, still attached to the sleigh meaning all the supplies were now gone as well.

"There they are!" one of the knights in the lead said pointing to Chat and Marinette.

Nervous Marinette looked around and saw the knights pulling the wagons were coming over to them as well, all holding some form of a weapon in their hands.

"Come on into the woods," Alya said grabbing a hand each of Ella and Etta and taking off.

Marinette was close behind her, Tikki holding on to her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Marinette could see Chat Noir fighting the knights.

"Chat Noir come on!" she called out.

Snarling, Chat kicked a few more, grabbed Plagg who was watching the fight from a rock, and ran over to Marinette before together following Alya and the Twins into the trees.

As they reached a tree with a couple of scratched out of the bark by the trunk and a large rock beside it, Alya and the twins stopped, checking to see how far back the knights were she gave her siblings to Marinette and Adrien before pulling out a flute and playing a small tune on it.

Not sure what was going on Marinette and Chat Noir were about to ask as a rope ladder was thrown down.

"Quickly everyone up!" she said placing Ella and Etta on there first.

Next came Marinette, then Chat Noir and then she went up a little blowing her flute to say everyone was on there.

Quickly those in the trees pulled it back up just as the knights came into the clearing and right under them.


	9. Chapter 8: The Tree-top Village

**AN: The back half is almost word for word to the movie - but only because I couldn't think of how to change it**

 **Either way, hope you like it**

* * *

In the trees a whole village of tree houses, connected together by rope bridges that had vines wrapped around them to make them camouflaged if anyone looked up, was set up.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Alya looked to the Twins, Marinette, Chat Noir, and the Kwami's.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked being helped up and closing the trapdoor, by a boy around her age with the same skin color as her, wearing green with a turtle Kwami hovering next to him.

"I'm not really sure..." Marinette said looking around, Ella and Etta beside her.

Confused Alya looked around and saw everyone who was there holding some form of weapon towards them.

"Guys it's ok they're alright," she calmly said going over to stand in front of her new friends.

"Well what do we have here?" a blonde – pony-tail haired, girl who was wearing a mix of yellow and white, a bee Kwami next to her, asked coming closer.

"A wooden spy?" the boy next to Alya said pointing his martial arts staff at Chat Noir "Some sort of new trick made up by Hawkmoth?" he asked.

The blonde girl ignored Chat and looked to Marinette "And who are you? We've never seen you before. Are you a spy as well sent here to tell that man where our camp is?"

"What no, I'm just a normal, small girl," Marinette said not sure she liked this girl that much.

"Chloe, Nino, it's alright they're friends," Alya said trying to make her back off "Although Chat's Kwami can get a bit annoying."

"Hey!" Plagg said speaking up "I was not annoying, I was simply asking were we there yet?"

"Yeah, every five minutes," Alya said rolling her eyes.

Nino lowered his staff but still looked at them untrustingly "Well if you have nothing to hide, you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." he said turning around and walking away towards a room in the next set of trees.

Marinette and Chat Noir, Plagg and Tikki followed him, looking over to Alya, Trixx, Etta, and Ella who were the only ones given them smiles of encouragements.

Inside the room Chloe lit a lamp and turned to their guests.

"Now, let's start with who you are and what you are doing here." she said firmly, again looking them both over a scowl on her face, her arms crossed.

"I'm Chat Noir and this is Marinette," Chat said simply "We are both victims of Hawkmoth's magic."

"We're trying to find the only person who can undo the spells," Marinette explained "Ladybug."

"Ladybug?" Nino asked in slight surprise and awe.

"Ladybug?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes "She's nothing but a dumb fairy-tale for little kids. She does not exist."

"It's the truth," Chat Noir said calmly "Told to me by Prince Adrien himself."

"Prince Adrien?" Chloe asked giving a laugh then coming out of it and glaring at Chat Noir "He's the reason we're in this mess. If it was for him and his... his... not wanting to be king, Hawkmoth wouldn't be going around turning everyone into Akuma's to serve him and destroy our land."

"You make the Prince sound pretty awful," Chat Noir said in a commenting voice.

"Ha! That's a complement!" Chloe said coming over to Chat Noir to look him in the eye to make sure he understood. "He was useless, reckless, lazy, never showed up to galas or parties, and irresponsible."

"Chloe, you're forgetting that Adrien used to be my friend," Nino said speaking up to make her stop seeing Chat's ears droop a little.

"Nino!" Chloe said standing tall "You're forgetting that before Hawkmoth, my Daddy used to be the mayor of Macaroon Valley!"

Nino just turns away and rolls his eyes.

"I had high hopes for Adrien, he and I used to be best friends when we were little," Chloe commented before going over to a desk where a series of maps were set out "Oh well, we have more important things to think about."

"Like keeping our friends and families safe from Hawkmoth?" Alya asked coming in with Trixx and shutting the door "Chloe we've tried everything else to stop him, and for every five Akuma's/ knights we take down they take 20 of us. We cannot keep going on like this. We should help Chat and Marinette look for Ladybug too."

"We don't have time to go looking for this 'Ladybug'," Chloe said not looking up and placing an X over the Gingerbread Village. "We need to prepare and get ready to fight should the time comes if Hawkmoth finds this place."

"Wait Chloe, they may be telling the truth," Nino said butting in "I once over heard Queen Emile telling the Prince of the powerful, magical girl. And as Alya says we've tried everything else to stop Hawkmmoth."

Humphing, Chloe turned to Chat and Marinette "Do you know where she is?"

"We've heard that she's on an island, across the Sea of Storms," Chat Noir said happy that they believed his and Marinette's story.

"Very well," Chloe said after a bit "But I will be in charge of the expedition!" she said proudly.

"Of course," Marinette said nodding knowing when to pick her fights, and seeing how she was new to this land and therefore did not know where anything was.

Alya said she would show Marinette and Chat their rooms.

As they were about to leave the room Nino stopped Chat Noir "Do you know what became of Prince Adrien?"

"Hawkmoth destroyed him," Chat Noir said avoiding the boys eyes.

* * *

At the palace a not-too-pleased Hawkmoth was on his throne, looking down at two of his nights who had been partner leaders of the troop who spotted Chat Noir near the woods.

"So... You're telling me," he began "Chat Noir – a wooden boy, managed to escape a well armed fighting squadron, unharmed..."

Volpina reclining in her slightly smaller throne next to him smirked at how scared the knights were looking, the one of the right looking as if he just soiled himself.

"And instead of fleeing into the hills," Hawkmoth continued "You choose to return to me, and report your stupidity."

Not sure what to say the knight on the left nodded.

"Why don't you just blast them with your sceptre sire?" Volpina asked laughing a little.

"I suppose I could," Hawkmoth said grabbing it and standing up, changing the end so it became a sword making the knights flinch but stay put. "But I find its power to transform the dunderheads fools much more gratifying." he said looking deeply into the knights eyes a dark evil smirk on his lips. "The trick is making you useful."

Then he turned the sword back into a sceptre and called out "Volpina, how are we doing with statuary?"

Quickly Volpina got up and went over to the 'Statue Room' and found it full or other knights and Akuma's that had failed on their missions and displeased Hawkmoth.

"Full up sire," she said.

"Lawn ornaments?" Hawkmoth asked innocently.

Volpina ran over to look out the window to check, getting the same result as the room she just looked in.

"Too much ornament, not enough lawn."

The knight were starting to get worried and they caught glances at the number of fellow soldier's Hawkmoth had cursed.

After a bit of thinking, Hawkmoth asked Volpina "Paperweights?"

The vixen-girl went over to a large writing desk and checked "Covered." she called back, returning to stand next to him.

"Oh what does one create for the palace that has everything?" Hawkmoth said looking around the room for an idea.

"Well, how about bookends since there's two of them?" Volpina spoke up smirking.

"Wonderful idea Volpina," Hawkmoth said pleased looking down at her "I do believe you're getting better at this."

With that he turned to the knights and began twirling his sceptre to charge it with magic.

"Since other tasks, pose too much of a challenge to thee. You shall be bookends, for eternity."

Scared the knights tried to run away but the spell hit them anyway and together they turned into stone bookends, shrinking, and stuck in poses of running with fear on their faces.

Setting his sceptre down Hawkmoth went over to a desk where a large book was waiting for him.

He was about to start looking through it when the knights walked in.

As he was looking something up Volpina went over to the new bookends to get a closer look at them.

"Here it is," Hawkmoth said pointing to an entry "Ladybug. Kind, clever, and brave. That's it? Where is she?!" he yelled throwing the book at the stone column.

Looking at said column he gave an evil chuckle "I suppose I'll just have to crush Chat Noir into a pile of splinters before he could find her."

"Guard!" he yelled to the knight outside the door "Go bet that boy, Ivan, and bring him here."

Nodding the knight quickly left soon returning with a large muscled boy who was set before Hawkmoth.

Grinning evilly, Hawkmoth fired his sceptre at him transforming him into a huge rock monster.

"Stoneheart. Go and find Chat Noir, and destroy him!" he ordered.

Giving a roar of understanding, Stoneheart turned to the door and ignoring the height difference crashed right through and left.

Volpina, who had changed into a mouse so she could hide under her throne stared at the monster as she came out and changed back.

"Follow him Volpina," Hawkmoth said to her without turning around. "He's a little rough around the edges and might need some... guidance."

"You want me to babysit a rock?" she asked not believing this.

Silently Hawkmoth turned around the tip of his sceptre glowing.

"Alright, alright, better than being a rock," she said quickly changing into a bird and following Stoneheart out of the castle.


	10. Chapter 9: A Brigde Too Far

In the treetop village, Marinette was kindly helping Alya put her little sisters to bed.

"But what about Maple?" Ella asked hugging her doll.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alya said "Daddy and I brought her up together remember?"

The twins nodded but were still not convinced.

"And you'll be staying here with Mrs Couffaine until we get back," she continued.

"But we want to come with you!" Etta said sitting up.

"No. This trip will be too dangerous for you." Alya said trying to be firm but kind at the same time.

"Besides if you come along with us, who will be back here to make us cookies and congratulations cakes?" Marinette asked slyly.

The twins thought and started saying names.

"But they might not know how to make them how we like them..." Marinette countered smiling "I'm sure if anyone here, besides Nino, who knows how your sister likes her cakes it you two."

"Triple layer chocolate fudge cake, with orange icing," the twins recited together.

"See, now, does anyone else know that that's how Alya likes her cake?" Marinette asked as they shook their heads smiling. "So will you stay and make sure the grownups get it right?"

Ella and Etta looked at each other then turned make to Marinette and nodded.

"Right then," Alya said gently pushing her sisters back down and readjusting the blankets. "Now that that's settled which story do you want me to read to you tonight?" she asked looking at the books as Marinette quietly left, spotting Chat Noir looking at the moon and stars.

"Shouldn't you be in bed too?" she asked coming over to sit next to him.

"I'm a nutcracker, sleep seems kind of pointless." he said smirking a little "Besides when I do sleep I sleep like a log. Nothing will wake me unless it has something to do with food."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun.

"You're more than a nutcracker," Marinette said calmly "You're a living being who Hawkmoth has undeservingly cast a spell on."

"You might think that, but I'm not so sure," Chat said sighing "When I was who I am before this, I didn't want to live that life. I always snuck out, and caused trouble here and there. But because of who I was I hardly ever got into too much trouble." he paused looking across the tree tops and spotting the remains of the Gingerbread Village in the moon light "But now, I don't deserve to be that person. After I helped cause all of this to my home."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked confused.

"It's nothing," he said quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it, getting up "I think I should go and help Nino pack the supplies for the trip to find Ladybug's island tomorrow. Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight." Marinette said watching him leave.

She stayed out there a little longer her mind full of the conversation they just had feeling that something was missing.

Feeling tired and cold, eventually she got up and went to bed as well.

* * *

The next morning started off slow.

Mostly because of Chloe holding everyone up just because she couldn't find the right outfit to wear, her hair wasn't behaving, and the colour of her bag clashed with her finally chosen outfit.

When they did at last leave, as promised, and a regret everyone took, Chloe took the map to lead the expedition...

Taking them in the complete opposite way of where they needed to go and making them go in circles.

"Um Chloe," Marinette said speaking up after seeing the same rock for the fifth time in 20 minutes "Not questioning your leadership skills or anything, but it feels like we're going in circles."

"Ha! Silly girl of course we're not, what do you think I'm reading the map wrong?" Chloe asked waving off Marinette's comment.

"No, no of course not," Marinette said quickly "It's just, this scenery looks very familiar and I'm sure Chat Noir and I were heading in the opposite direction to the way you are taking us."

"You were never really the best at navigation were you?" Alya asked Chloe when she realized this.

"I'll have you know that I am reading this map just fine," Chloe said showing them said map.

There was a minute of silence before Nino said "That's upside down."

Chloe took back the map and then glared at him.

"Fine! If you're sure smart, you take the map!" she said shoving it into his face.

"Yes, Chloe," Nino said sighing wishing he didn't say anything as he wasn't all the good at navigation either.

Chat Noir came up and took a look at the map himself after Nino had turned it the right way up.

"The quickest way to the Sea of Storms from his across this valley and then a large gorge," he said pointing to a space on the map "There did used to be a bridge but I'm not sure how well looked after it has been."

"Well seeing as that's the best we've got," Alya said taking a side look at Chloe who had her arms crossed and nose in the air "I say we go for it."

Nodding in agreement they set off again, their Kwami's following all around Plagg why had a Kwami sized gag around his mouth to keep him quiet, he didn't seem that pleased.

o0o

At last they reached the valley and the gorge the only remains of a bridge ever being there, being a line of floating stones, no railing or support at all.

"Ah! There's our bridge!" Chloe said proudly.

Marinette gasped at the sight of how unsafe it looked.

"Perhaps we should trail back and find a slightly safer way across." Alya said checking the map herself before it was snatched out of her hands by Chloe.

"And perhaps you should remember who's in charge of this expedition," the blonde girl said before turning to the stones and stepped on the first one making it wobble a little. "See, no problem let's go!"

Nino was next on the 'bridge' a few steps behind Chloe finding it a little harder to find his balance.

Marinette, Chat Noir and Alya hung back not really sure about this.

Chloe was nearly halfway across when she missed her footing and started waving her arms to get her balance back, unknowingly pushing Nino off his stone and into the gorge, his backpack falling.

Finding her balance again, Chloe continued to the other side.

Gasping the three at the start ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Nino barely hanging onto a not very sturdy branch.

"NINO!" Alya cried and tried to reach him but couldn't make it.

"Help!" Nino called up to them.

Quickly Alya looked into her bag but saw she didn't have any rope.

"We can go see if Nino's sack had some," Wayzz suggested.

"We don't have that kind of time," Marinette said trying to stay calm and looked around for ideas.

Chat Noir came to the edge reaching out his arm but it wasn't quite long enough.

"Please! Hurry!" Nino said losing his grip a little as the branch came from the cliff a bit more.

Soon Chat Noir's hand was there again, this time within reach allowing Nino to grab onto it and let go of the branch which just as he did, fell.

Back to Chloe she had just made it to the other side and turned around to check if her crew were with her.

"What the...?" she asked seeing the odd show, of Marinette and Alya slowly pulling Chat Noir back as he was holding his arm out, holding his arm with Nino on the end of it.

Slowly Nino was rescued and back on the ledge with Chat and the girls.

"Sorry," Chat said chuckling a little reattaching his arm "Didn't have any rope."

Shaking his head Nino slowly got up and nodded his thanks to Chat before having another go at the 'bridge' this time with Alya helping him across.

After they were a safe few steps ahead Chat Noir and Marinette got on the bridge as well taking it one wobbly stone at a time.

At last they were all on the other side, Nino – adrenaline fading, collapsing on to a large stone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alya asked checking him over but keeping her distance to let him breath.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he said.

"Well, a shame about your backpack," Chloe said looking down into the gorge "Now we're going to need more supplies."

"Supplies?" Alya asked eye twitching a little "Because of you he nearly fell into the ravine."

"Well don't blame me for his sloppy footwork and downright clumsiness." Chloe argued.

"Clumsy? Nino's clumsy?!" Alya asked getting mad.

"Um actually his sort of clumsy Alya," Trixx said but shutting at the look the girl was giving her.

"There see your Kwami agrees with me," Chloe said turning around "Now come on."

"You're the bumbling clodhopper!" Alya said keeping the fight going even though it seemed Nino couldn't care less.

"Who's boyfriend was dangling from a branch!"

"Who leadership skills put him there?!"

They kept this up reaching a few steps ahead of Nino, Chat Noir and Tikki.

"Are they always like that?" Marinette asked not sure if she should butt in or not.

"Yes." Nino said sighing "Both want to be the Queen Bee, and both always want the other to admit their faults. It's best to step back and leave them to settle down themselves." turning to Chat he held out his hand "Thanks dude."

"You're welcome," Chat Noir said smiling and shaking Nino's hand.

Together the three of them started to follow Chloe and Alya towards the beach where the Sea of Storms was waiting for them.


	11. Chapter 10: Nature Kwami's

At long last they had reached the Sea of Storms, and Chloe and Alya had stopped arguing but still mad at each other.

"Right then," Chloe said taking charge again "Alya, Nino and I will make a boat sea worthy, while you two gather supplies."

"You mean you're going to boss us around so you don't get all hot, sweaty and ruin your finger nails?" Alya asked heading down to the beach.

"Well someone will have to tell you if you're doing it right or not!" Chloe replied following her, Trixx and Pollen going with them.

Sighing Nino looked to Marinette, Tikki, Plagg and Chat Noir, shrugged and then went to help with Wayzz following with him.

"Marinette, come with me there's something I want to show you," Chat said leading her along the beach a little and then over a hill towards a forest full of dead trees and noting was growing.

Marinette looked around confused.

"How can we get supplies from here?" she asked "These are dead lands. The only thing here is dust." she said kicking at the ground a little.

"There's a well somewhere," Chat answered looking around "I think it was over there..." he said pointing and heading over to what yes, could be the remains of a brick well, batting some small rocks and dust away to find a tin plate.

"Here it is. Someone must have capped it," he said looking around for something to pull it up with.

Finding a stick the two of them worked together to get the lid off.

Once it was a swarm of Kwami's came out each one showing off some form of nature in what they looked like, which mainly consisted of leaves and/or flowers.

"Sass!" Tikki called out spotting one that looked like a snake and zooming forward to jump hug him.

"Tikki, whatever are you doing here?" he asked in a slightly demanding voice but hugging her all the same.

"We're rescuing you and everykwami else living here, of course," Plagg said coming over too his tail twitching a little.

Looking around Sass spotted Marinette and Chat Noir and the three Kwami's flew over of them.

"Thank you for rescuing us," Sass said bowing slightly "My friends and I had been in that well for such a long time since Hawkmoth's men came and destroyed our home."

"You're welcome," Chat Noir said smiling.

Just as Marinette was going to say that as well, a small group of Kwami's, including a peacock, and a swan came over and circled her muttering something.

"What?" Marinette asked wondering what was wrong.

"They say you look beautiful," Tikki answered introducing Duusu and Cygnus.

"Um... Thanks," Marinette said smiling at the complements as the 'Nature Kwami's' got to work bringing this land back to life.

Seeing some apples in the trees, Chat Noir reached for one and tossed it in his hand grinning "Supplies..." he said and together the two of them started picking more.

Soon they had a pile of about 20 apples and a canteen of fresh water.

They were about to head back to the beach when a loud roar was heard and the Kwami's all went to hide themselves.

Coming up from the other side of the hill was Stone Heart, Volpina riding on his shoulder.

"Look! There he is!" she called out pointing at Chat Noir.

Stone Heart didn't do anything still looking around.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Volpina cried "I have terrible eye-sight and even I can see him! Quick get him before he gets away!"

On the ground Marinette left the apples and the canteen and raced back to the beach, Plagg and Tikki saying they had something to do first, before they flew north.

o0o

On the beach the boat was almost ready and as predicted Nino was the one doing most of the work while the girls argued over how to do it.

"Chloe! Alya! Nino!" Marinette called as she ran down the hill towards them.

"Oh what's she all fussed about now?" Chloe asked in an uncaring way "Probably saw a snake, or a spider, or a – "

"ROCK GIANT!" Nino cried out pointing towards the Akuma as Chat Noir came over the hill as well.

On the beach Marinette and Chat got behind a sea-breaker and called the others over, Chloe needing some help by Alya grabbing her and pulling.

From their hiding spot, they saw Stone Heart pick up a large rock and throw it smashing the ship the threesome had just made.

"I worked on that boat a good half hour you bully!" Nino stood up and yelled at it only for Alya to pull him down again.

"Why not invite him for tea and cake while you're at it?" she asked rhetorically.

Hearing the noise, Stone Heart turned and started coming over to them.

He was almost there, when the Ice Kwami's came out of seemingly nowhere and started distracting it.

"Look..." Marinette pointed as half of them split apart and began to freeze up the water.

Soon the sound of a horse was heard and the group turned to see Tikki and Plagg guiding Maple towards them with an empty sleigh behind her.

"Quickly, before the Kwami's disappear!" Chat said getting onto the sleigh and helping the others up.

Taking the reins Alya snapped them and the sleigh got going.

Seeing this Volpina made a ball of illusion fire and shot it at the Kwami's telling Stone Heart that Chat Noir was getting away.

Turning towards the frozen sea, the creature started to follow the sleigh.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this took so long, I was about to start with it when my dad was sent to hospital - (he's home again now so don't worry)**

 **.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter wont take too long to write**

 **Hoping you all are still enjoying this**

 **U-D123**


	12. Chapter 11: Ice beats Rock

The further out to sea they got the colder it became but Nino had a smile on his face as he realised the Kwami's plan.

"Ah, he'll fall right through the ice," he said watching Stone Heart as he still approached them.

Hearing this, Alya looked down at the ice not seeing any fractures at all.

"Hmm perhaps the Kwami's did their job a little too well," she commented.

Getting an idea, Chat Noir grabbed the reins and pulled on them before reaching for Nino's sword and getting out.

"A sword's not going to do you much good boy," Alya said watching Chat run towards the beast.

"You'll be pulverised!" Nino called in agreement.

Plagg and Tikki shot off to join him to try and convince him to change his mind.

"If you don't turn back now you'll end up like a gooey sticky mess of camembert..." Plagg said flying backwards to look into the boys face.

"Trust me Plagg I know what I'm doing," Chat said coming to a sliding halt and raised the sword point down about to drive it into the ice.

"Be careful!" Marinette called from the sleigh worry in her voice.

"Don't worry!" Chat answered slamming the bade into the ice and pulling on it "Wood floats, rock doesn't."

Cracks started forming and went out in all directions as Chat pulled the sword up and ran back towards the sleigh.

The cracks forming under Stoneheart made the ice gave way and he started to fall in, the shock of the cold water made a mist form over Stone Heart changing him back into Ivan.

"Chat stop!" Tikki called before going to try and help the boy but he was too big for just one Kwami.

Pausing Chat Noir looked back and saw the problem. Knowing he was on a time limit anyway, but also knowing he couldn't just let the guy drown, Chat ran back and pulled him out before leading him to the sleigh which took off just as they both jumped into it.

"Thanks mate," the boy said shivering a little as Marinette draped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked not sure she was happy with this, whether it was because he just tried to kill them or the fact that the extra weight meant they were now going slower than before, she didn't know.

"Ivan Bruel," he said looking around trying to recognise them "Hey where's Mylène?"

"Who's that?" Marinette asked gently placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"She's this girl I like, we were caught by Hawkmoth's men at the same time but then we were separated."

"Then my guess, is that she's still at the castle." Chat Noir said getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Then, then turn around so we can save her please." Ivan requested.

"No," Nino said "Mate we have a plan to save everyone but to get it done we need to keep going this way until we reach some island where Ladybug is said to be."

"Yeah well if this fog doesn't lift, we won't find it now will we?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

"And if we don't?" Marinette asked "Together you formed an alliance to help fight back against Hawkmoth's army. You rescued Nino," she said turning to Chat Noir "And we all just help save Ivan's life. All without Ladybug."

"Hawkmoth's too powerful to take on alone," Alya said from her position at the front of the sleigh.

"Besides," Chat said sighing a little "We need to find her if you are to return home your true size. That is what you want right?" he asked unsure he would want her to leave.

"... Of course," Marinette replied.

"You hesitated" Plagg said butting in making Marinette jump a little.

"No I didn't," she said glaring at the cat Kwami "And you should know better than to listen in on others conversations."

"Frankly darling," Pollen said from her seat on Chloe's shoulder "That is kind of hard to do when we're all cramped into this one sleigh."

To prove that, to nobody's knowledge Volpina who had been a beetle for the last ten minutes listening in on their conversations took off from the back of the sleigh, transformed into a falcon and headed back towards Hawkmoth's castle.

* * *

Back at the palace, Hawkmoth wasn't all that happy to hear what happened.

"What? Chat Noir destroyed Stone Heart?" he asked pacing around the library.

"Well not so much destroyed, Your Majesty, but the monster is now that boy again from before." Volpina explained her ponytails having icicles' hanging off them. "Of course he had some help. A few more friends have joined him and the girl. Oh if only I could remember who they are..."

Sighing Hawkmoth threw her a small bag of coins.

"It's coming but still a little foggy..." Volpina said trying to get more but changed her mind at the look Hawkmoth was giving her. "Oh now I remember, it was Chloe Bourgeois, Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe, and their dumb Kwami's."

"Proving they're gullible idiotic children," Hawkmoth said spinning around "I've covered every page of every book in the royal library," he said pointing to all the books in a heap next to the two of them "And there's no other mention of 'Ladybug' anywhere."

"I don't know... They seem pretty keen on finding that island..." Volpina said in an almost sing-song voice.

"She's a FANTASY!" Hawkmoth yelled smashing the base of his sceptre against the floor and making Volpina jump and slip on a stay book making her fall down and hit the floor herself.

"But... If Chat Noir wants to believe in fairy-tales he's about to realise this one, doesn't have a happy ending..." he said cunningly and went to talk to his men about his newest plan.


	13. Chapter 12 The Island

**(AN: Sorry for the long wait, i just haven't been feeling very well, and I've been busy over the last couple of weeks)**

* * *

The further they went over the iced over sea, the colder, darker and worse the weather seemed to get.

Until after a few hours Chloe, grabbing Maple's reigns and pulling on them said:

"I knew this was ridiculous, I say we turn around and head back home."

"Wait," Marinette said looking to where the mare was.

"Marinette, I hate to agree with Chloe, but she's right." Alya said turning to face her "It's too dangerous. There's been no sign of this island, or Ladybug."

"Not to mention what will happen when the ice starts to melt," Chloe said looking at said ice below them.

"Maple saw something," Marinette said confidently, getting off the sleigh "I'm sure of it."

With that, the Kwami's following her; Marinette started walking off into the fog in the direction Maple gestured in.

Not wanting her to go alone, Chat got off and followed her as well.

After a short walk the fog cleared and there was an island waiting for them.

o0o

On the island, after a moment to stretch their legs and look at the scenery Chloe once more too leadership.

"Now let's find this ' _Ladybug_ '" she said turning to the path leading into the woods.

Before she could get everyone lost again, Nino caught her and said "I believe Chat Noir should be the one to take charge from here on out."

"But... But he's wood," the blonde girl said trying to find a reason against this.

"And the reason we've made it this far," Alya said firmly as she took the reins off Maple to let her roam free.

"I'm only half the reason," Chat said before bowing to Marinette and holding out his hand.

Smiling, Marinette took it and together they lead everyone further into the island.

"Handing the reins of leadership to a... a stump?" Chloe asked shocked "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

But after a bit she followed as well.

o0o

After a while, of going though the forest, they see what looked like a true fairy tale princess' castle on a hill not too far away ahead of them.

"I don't think this is a good idea, mates," Plagg said from Chat Noir's head "Something about that place doesn't seem right."

"Plagg stop complaining," Chat said in a 'I couldn't care less' voice.

"I agree with him," Ivan said looking up at it, after around the tree line sure he just heard a flute being played. "It just doesn't look like it belongs here."

Marinette wasn't paying attention to any of this, as she had stopped a few steps back and was playing with her locket.

"Are you coming, Marinette?" Tikki asked making her jump a little seeing the little red bug before her.

"Oh, yes," she said in an unsure voice.

Everyone continued moving towards the castle, the doors opening as they neared them.

Amazed Chat, Nino, Alya, and Chloe went in, the Kwami's hanging back feeling something wasn't right.

Ivan and Marinette were about to go in as well when the castle vanished and instead there was everyone in a cage being carried by a group of bats.

Beaming Volpina came over to speak to them.

"Good job you lot, back to the palace!" she said sending them off "Wait a minute... Where's the girl? And where's that rock head boy?" she asked looking around not seeing anyone.

"Oh well, no matter, not like they're getting off this island," she said as she started to follow the cage "Unless their part mermaid..."

o0o

From behind some trees Marinette and Ivan came out after Volpina had flown away, the Kwami's beside them looking worried.

"You ok?" Ivan asked Marinette who nodded not sure what to say.

"Come on," Plagg said trying to lighten the mood "We need to go save them. Let's go back to the horse and that sleigh and then we..."

"It will be too late now," Trixx said placing her paw over Plagg's mouth to keep him quiet "All the ice would have melted."

After some arguing, Tikki asked Marinette what she thought, but she wasn't there.

* * *

On the beach Marinette was talking to herself on what she could do.

"I should never have come," she said sitting on some grass where a little bit away Maple was grazing.

"What was I thinking? That I was going to some magical fairy?" sighing she felt her locket "I can always go back home... I'm sure I have some dolls clothes that might fit. Or I can make some I suppose."

She stood up and was about to open the locket when Ivan came and stopped her.

"Marinette, if you leave now then our friends will still be in danger and this land will still be the mess it is now." he said gently grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from the necklace.

"But what good can I do?" she asked looking to the sea where the bats had took the cage "I'm just one person, who doesn't even belong here."

"You can either go back home to hide and leave innocent lives to continue being in danger," Ivan said thinking of his friends and Mylene "Or we can get off this island somehow and we can go and save everyone and defeat Hawkmoth."

Agreeing Marinette started looking for a way to get off the island.

"I think the Kwami's and I already have something," Ivan said leading her over to the tree line where the 'Nature Kwami's' from before were waiting with two vine woven seats.

"Are you all sure about this?" Marinette said not too keen on it.

"Trust in us Miss Marinette," Sass said sitting on one of them to say it was safe "Rosie was in charge of making these seats and she's an expert weaver," he said looking up towards a spider looking Kwami.

"Well ok if you say so..." Marinette said taking the smaller seat while Ivan took the bigger one "Let go..."

Together Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Sass, Rosie, and all the other Nature Kwami's worked as two groups of one to lift Ivan and Marinette up and fly them to Hawkmoth's castle.


	14. Chapter 13: The Uprising

**(AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get this updated, I've been busy with other things, and forgetting about it the last few days)**

* * *

After a ride over the Sea of Storms and most of the kingdom, the Kwami's dropped Marinette and Ivan off at the back door to the castle.

"Thank you" Marinette said kindly as Ivan was checking it was safe for them to enter.

"Alright, it seems safe, come on Marinette," he said leading her and their Kwami's into the castle to look for Chat Noir, Alya, Nino, and Chloe.

Once they were gone, Sass told the others they should go to the hide out to speak to the other villagers.

* * *

Inside the castle Marinette and Ivan were being as careful as they could so not to get caught.

However, when you have a Kwami who is almost always complaining he's hungry, that could be a bit hard.

"Why couldn't we have stopped off at the kitchen first?" Plagg asked/whined.

"Because Plagg, we're not here for food," Tikki said rolling her eyes "We're here to save our friends."

"How are we meant to do that if we're not fully charged, Sugar Cube?" he asked smirking as that was actually a good answer. "How can I destroy anything, if I'm not full of energy to do so?"

After a while everyone ignored him, and only silenced him if they heard the 'cling-clank' and footsteps of the guards.

* * *

In the forest the nature Kwami's were speaking to the villagers about fighting back against Hawkmoth.

"They're right!" Ella said when they were done "It's time we stood up to the big bully!"

Everyone cheered and went to get whatever they could that they could use as weapons before they left to go storm the castle.

None of them noticing an untrustworthy orange bird watching the whole thing, before taking off to head in that direction herself.

* * *

Back at the palace, the group has come to the inner balcony's looking down into the quad where the guards were building a rather big looking bonfire over the old fountain.

"More wood!" Hawkmoth called out "I want this to be an unforgettable show."

Feeling he was being watched he looked up to the balcony where Marinette, Ivan and the Kwami's had just ducked down, or got out of the way.

"We have to hurry," Marinette said now very worried.

Agreeing, Ivan led everyone to the dungeons where he hoped everyone might be.

o0o

In the quad, Hawkmoth was pacing in front of the bonfire set up fountain.

Soon the bird from the forest came to land and changed into Volpina, looking rather worried.

"Ah, Volpina," Hawkmoth said in his happy voice "All is right with the world. I've got Chat Noir. And soon my worries will be over."

"Well that's not really so true sire..." Volpina said for once feeling it best not to play him.

"Oh...?" Hawkmoth asked getting mad again.

"Yes..." Volpina said nervously "It seems your subjects are planning a... uprising."

"What?!" Hawkmoth asked reaching out and snatching her by her outfit to make her listen to him "I want every last villager, Kwami, and general trouble maker, rounded up to watch this display of my absolute power!"

With that he let her go and she got to work on that straight away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter too, but I felt it best to cut it here and have the climax in a chapter all it's own.**

 **Which hopefully wont take as long to get aroud to writing.**


	15. Chapter 14: Ladybug

Deeper and deeper under the castle went Ivan and Marinette until soon they come to a corridor where they saw a pair of knights guarding a room further down.

"There they are," Marinette said trying to come up with an idea.

"So what now?" Plagg asked before taking a bite out of a piece of cheese he just seemed to have.

"Leave it to me." said Ivan and went to go talk to them.

o0o

Everyone watched as Ivan went to directly talk to them.

"Oh there you are." he said "The King needs you right away in the courtyard, and he says if you didn't hurry you'll spend the rest of your lives as house-flies. Or was it Horse-flies?"

Not wanting to be either, the knights left.

Waiting until she was sure they were gone, Marinette and the Kwami's came out to join Ivan who was taking the keys off of the hook and opening the door.

Slowly the door opened but it appeared to be an empty room.

"Why would Hawkmoth put guards on an empty room?" Marinette asked looking around, confused.

o0o

Behind a magic wall Chat Noir, Chloe, Nino, and Alya watched as Marinette, Ivan and the Kwami's came in.

"Marinette!" Chat said making her stop as she was about to leave.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked "She deaf or something?"

"We can see them," Nino said slowly trying to work it out "But they can't see us."

"Or hear us apparently," Alya said knocking on the wall to test that.

Chat Noir placed his hand on the wall wishing he could get to Marinette.

o0o

Reaching out her hand Marinette slowly moved forwards until she felt some kind of wall.

Looking around she found torch and asked Ivan to help her get it off the wall.

Together they got it down, and used it to hit the wall making it break and collapse.

Smiling the first thing Marinette did was hug Chat Noir who hugged her back.

"Aww..." all the Kwami's but Plagg said reminding them they weren't alone.

"We've got to get out of here," Ivan said to everyone "Hawkmoth's building a bonfire."

"I doubt it's to warm up the palace," Chat said trying to be funny. "Come on, let's see if there's anyone else down here first." he said taking the keys and running off down the corridor.

o0o

For the next 15 minutes, they checked every room and let everyone out.

Once they were sure everyone was there, they headed back upstairs.

* * *

In the courtyard Hawkmoth was watching as everyone in the kingdom was brought before him.

Up on the balcony over-looking the courtyard, after Ivan and the other prisoners said they'd look for away out, Chat, Marinette, Nino, Alya, and Chloe were all watching this happen.

"Ladybug or no Ladybug that tyrant's got to be stopped." Chat said jumping up onto the railing.

Pulling out his sword, he looked down and called out:

"Is _this_ any way to run a kingdom Hawkmoth?"

"Ah... you're just in time for the party," he replied before using his staff to set the wooden tepee on fire.

Jumping down, Chat Noir faced his opponent and said the wisest words he thinks he ever said "There's more to being a king than having a crown."

"Oh? And suddenly you're an expert?" Hawkmoth asked the feeling that he was hiding something in his voice.

"You'll never gain their loyalty until you've earned their respect." Chat said looking to the crowd.

"I don't need their loyalty," Hawkmoth said glaring at the wooden cat boy "I don't even need them."

Turning to the crowd he cast a spell.

"Those who do challenge me, living statuary be."

With that he pointed his staff to the people, gliding it from left to right and one by one everybody changed into stone statues.

Up on the balcony Alya watched as her friends and family got statue-fied and jumped down next to Chat Noir, anger in her when she saw her sisters get changed too.

"You'll pay for that Hawkmoth!" she said pulling a sword out from a knight's belt and ran towards him.

Smirking Hawkmoth turned his staff onto her and soon she was a statue as well.

"ALYA!" her friends called out.

Mouth open in surprise, Chat Noir closed it snarling like an actual cat and charged at Hawkmoth, swinging his sword, jumping back when the man changed his sceptre into an axe and started swinging back.

Chat backed Hawkmoth into a corner of wagons, knocking him down, only for him to get back up again.

"Hmm I'm afraid I underestimated you," he said glaring at the wooden boy, before casting a spell on himself to make him into a giant. "With the brawn of 20 and 6, I'll spite my enemy into sticks."

o0o

Up on the balcony Nino said one of the most obvious things he could say at that point "I think things just got a whole lot tougher."

Worried for her friend, Marinette looked for a safer way into the courtyard choosing the stairs and came out just as Hawkmoth had a beaten up Chat on the ground beneath the bonfire.

"Chat Noir!" she called and ran over to see if he was alright.

Nino came over as well, his own sword drawn in case a fight were to happen.

"I'll give you a choice Chat Noir," the giant Hawkmoth said speaking only to the wooden boy "Dismemberment, or barbeque?"

"All right that's it!" Marinette said getting up "You're no king! You're just a bully, a coward, hiding behind a magic wand. You don't deserve that crown on your head! I bet you even killed the old king yourself just so you can take over the throne!"

Those who were still alive, questioned this.

Hawkmoth was the Kings advisor, and he did go and see the king every day, and every day slowly the king did seem to get worse.

And then, Hawkmoth was the last one to see the king, as he thought it best for Prince Adrien to not see his father in the state he was in.

And... was it not Hawkmoth's idea to wait for the Prince to be ready and responsible enough before he got the throne?

"I obviously didn't shrink you small enough," he said glaring at Marinette. "Your mouth is still much too big. Well that is about to change..."

Looking into his sword to see what was going on, Chat Noir saw Hawkmoth hold up his sceptre and called for as much magic as he could "To the one who vexes me, smaller, smaller you will be!"

"NO!" Chat cried out and held the sword in the way of the beam of magic, using the shinyness of it to fire the spell back at the man.

Chat held it for as long as he could before he was knocked to the ground again.

Over with Hawkmoth, he was surrounded with magic. As he let go of the sceptre it burst into thousands of tiny pieces, and he started shrinking to the size of a mouse.

Scared, he climbed over the edge of the crown and ran to the sewer grate jumping down it.

"Ha!" Chloe called out "Back to where he belongs, the sewer!"

Marinette wasn't paying attention as she was with Chat Noir.

"Oh my poor kitty..." she said gently turning his head to look at her.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm just wood remember?" he said coughing a little.

"You're much more than that, you stupid cat," Marinette said giving him a kiss on the cheek, not sure if she should be mad or upset that he didn't think so "It's what's inside that counts."

Slowly Chat Noir started to have a magic glow of bright green around him as he changed from a wooden nutcracker into a living young man, wearing white prince-y royal clothes, a sword tied to his waist, and white boots.

"Who... Who are you?" Marinette asked backing away a little, confused.

"It's Prince Adrien..." Nino answered for his friend, looking at Chloe to see her reaction.

"The Prince!" Chloe said happily then paused and thought of all the things she said about him "Oh... the... the Prince."

Marinette helped Adrien get back onto his feet then started glowing with red magic herself.

Her hair came free from her pigtales, a tiara was on her head, her nightdress became a beautiful princess-y dress, with a black chest area, a glitter veil around the red skirt covered in black spots, bright red tights, and black ballet slippers.

"Of course..." Adrien said realizing what was going on "Ladybug's been with us all along."

"What?" Marinette asked not understanding.

"Marinette, it's you! You are Ladybug." Adrien explained as the girl looked herself over.

"Me? I couldn't be, I'm just Marinette, remember?"

"But it all makes sense," Adrien said as he started listing the things she had done "You saved me from Hawkmoth in your parlour. You're kindness led us to Alya allowing us to join the resistance. You rescued us and everyone he had trapped there from his dungeon. You're bravery lead to his defeat. And your kiss has broken the spell. You _are_ Ladybug, look!"

Marinette looked around and saw all the people who were moments ago changed into statues come back to life, Ella and Etta falling down due to Alya rushing over to hug them.

Then the colour came back to the castle and all the other messes, Hawkmoth had made were fixed and back to how they were before.

And last but not least, the bonfire vanished and the fountain started spurting water again.

"You've broken all of Hawkmoth's evil enchantments," Adrien said gently taking Marinette's hand.

"And now you're free to take your rightful place as king," she replied in a hopeful voice.

"Well, that's for the people to decide." he said looking to his subjects.

"Three cheers for Prince Adrien!" Nino called out to lead everyone who cheered happily along with him.

To celebrate anyone and everyone who wanted to was allowed to dance to show off their feelings at how happy they were now.

Ella and Etta went first with Plagg, Tikki, Pollen, Wayzz, Trixx, and some more friendly Kwami's flying around and dancing with them.

Next up was Alya, Nino and Chloe who did a reasonably good job, until the girls bashed into each other because they were both so focused on their own dance they didn't see where they were going.

At first Marinette was worried they were hurt, but when both started to move and to laugh, she calmed down.

Nino helped them up and they went back into the crowd to let Marinette and Adrien have their go.

"I must warn you," Marinette said in a whisper to the boy next to her as they made their way forward "I've been told I have two-left-feet."

"That's ok," Adrien said smiling "I have two-right-feet."

Sass and the Nature Kwami's flew over head and let a few rose petals fall down as the two took their positions.

Despite what they just said to each other, the two of them danced perfectly together and got the loudest cheer and a bouquet of flowers from the Kwami's.

"Thank you friends," Adrien said looking around as Marinette accepted the flowers. "As your king I shall let the wise leadership of my father be my guide."

This brought out cheers from everybody.

Now Adrien turned to Marinette with a question he hoped she would say 'Yes' to:

"None of this would have possible without you Marinette. Will you stay, and be my queen?"

In response, Marinette pointed to her ladybug locket and said "This locket was supposed to take me home, but in my heart I feel I'm already there."

Slowly she moved to kiss Adrien on the lips getting cheers from the crowed.

The cheers were dying sown when someone said: "I absolutely _despise_ happy endings."

Looking up they saw Hawkmoth riding on the back of a bird-transformed Volpina coming right for Marinette.

As they passed, Hawkmoth reached out and snatched the locket, then waiting until Volpina was out of the reach from everyone, opened it releasing the magic which slowly started to send Marinette home.

"He's not going to get away with that!" Ella said holding out her hand which the Frost Kwami's quickly made a snowball on.

Taking up her aim the girl threw the frozen projectile and hit Volpina knocking her out and making her start to fall.

They landed on the other side of the palace wall where Ivan, Melyne, and a few other people who Hawkmoth had imprisoned were waiting with a cage for the two of them.

But the damage had already been done.

Bit by bit, Marinette was getting less solid as the magic stared to send her home.

"Marinette, no!" Adrien said trying to grab he hand but unable to catch it.

"Adrien..." she responded as she disappeared.

"Marinette!" he said hoping she could hear him "I love you."


	16. Chapter 15: The Last Chapter

**AN: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for making everyone wait like this.**

 **I promise I kept saying to myself '** _I need to write the lase chapter to this story_ **' but something always got in my way and time slipped away from me every time i tried to do it.**

 **Anyway hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was morning, the sun was shining in the window and the clock was chiming that it was 8 o'clock, when Marinette woke up.

Blinking slowly she looked around "Chat Noir?" she asked not seeing the nutcracker anywhere.

She looked all over for it and then at herself seeing she was back to wearing her night dress rather than that fancy Ladybug dress.

Wondering if it was all a dream, she felt below her neck to find her new locket was gone.

Worried she started looking for it but couldn't find it.

She was so focused on that she didn't hear the door open or her father coming in.

"It's about time you got up," he said smiling at her then frowning at the mess around the tree "I see the mice had a party of their own last night."

"It wasn't a party. It was a war, and it wasn't mice it was tiny knights and a wicked king who shrank me with his sceptre, and they were all fighting Chat Noir, who is actually a prince." Marinette said going on to say "But the wicked king put a spell on him to turn him into the nutcracker Grandma got for me."

"Now honey, I think you just had a bad dream," Tom said calmly "Too much excitement and too many stories from your grandmother."

"It wasn't a dream! It really happened!" Marinette said trying to make her father understand.

At that point Sabine and Gina came into the room talking to some guests who were still in the hall.

"Grandma, have you seen my –" Marinette began then paused when she saw who the first of the guests was "Nutcracker..."

"Look who I ran into while I was taking my morning stole," Gina said smiling "Marinette, Tom, this is Adrien. The son of a dear friend of mine, and his friends, Alya, Nino and Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you" Adrien said being a gentleman and bowing to Tom and lightly kissing Marinette's hand.

Blushing Marinette looked passed him and saw everyone else all of them having some form of a smile on their lips.

"Well it's nice to meet you young man and your friends too of course" Tom said smiling, although Sabine could tell he was a bit put off that this boy was making his daughter blush like that.

"That's good dear," Sabine said smiling "Because we've already asked everyone to stay for Christmas Dinner."

"What but that's a..." Tom said not sure what to say.

"Wonderful idea," Marinette said smiling herself.

"If you like we can help," Alya said liking Sabine "My mother was the top chief of a restaurant in our old town, so I know my way around a kitchen."

Everyone had their eyes on Tom and wondered what his judgement would be.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have everyone stay for supper," he said agreeing "But I'll need help baking some more bread rolls for everyone."

With that, everyone but Marinette and Adrien left the room.

Adrien pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Marinette, it was her Ladybug locket.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing to her.

Hearing the fluttering of wings, Marinette turned to look at the owl on top of the grandfather clock whose eye twinkles as if she was winking at her.

Calmly Marinette turns back to Adrien, finishing putting the locker on around her neck and said:

"I couldn't say 'No' to the king. But let me go get dressed first."

Agreeing Adrien waited as Marinette got changed into her Christmas outfit coming back down in a bright red dress with a big black bow tied around her waist.

And with that they danced to the music that came from the music box on the mantle-piece until they were distracted by Sabine calling to them that Christmas Dinner was ready.

Smiling Adrien bowed to a curtsying Marinette who then gladly lead him to the dining room where they had the best Christmas Dinner ever.

 **The end**


End file.
